


Hard For Me [Chapter Ten]

by bobasheebaby



Series: Cordonian Ruby [13]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cliffhangers, F/M, I don’t apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: The group leaves Texas.
Relationships: Bastien/Olivia Nevrakis, The Heir (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Series: Cordonian Ruby [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724443
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Hard For Me [Chapter Ten]

**Author's Note:**

> We should be back to weekly postings at least for a few weeks I hope.

Leaving Texas would be the easy part. Even with the tearful goodbyes and the knot that formed in Ruby’s chest as she said goodbye to Beau’s family, she knew there was a much harder battle looming ahead.

Everything in Cordonia was unknown.

They were headed across the ocean as prepared as they could possibly be; they tried to remain hopeful, but Ruby couldn’t help the worry that grew in her gut the further from Texas they flew.

She’d questioned herself unmercifully if she was being selfish by dragging Beau away and into an uncertain future.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably in her seat, careful not to disturb her husband. Her thumb grazed her rings -- that was one new title she didn’t question for a moment.

She was born a queen but was that the role she was meant to fill? Would her title of queen be long-lived, or would a vendetta she inherited cause her to lose all that she held close?

She let out a frustrated breath. The uncomfortable cramped seats only compounded her frustration. All the moves across the country didn’t prepare her for the journey across the ocean in a plane. Normally she’d fall asleep with her head leaning against the window, today sleep evaded her. Her mind was far too busy as she went over every worry and fear she had.

She attempted to stretch out her long legs. Even sitting in the backseat with both her brothers she had more space than she did in the moment. What she would give to simply be heading to a new state instead of across the sea.

She hated the uncertainty that gnawed at her stomach. She was used to planning and feeling confident in her skills bringing her victory. All she felt was unavoidable fear. Fear that she would lose the only family she’d ever known. Fear that she would be met with an impossible question that led to a more impossible choice.

She was still so young, her life just starting. Was she simply rushing towards the end? Could she come out the other side of this no worse for the wear and triumphant or was she doomed to become barely more than a footnote?

“Everything okay RuRu?” Beau’s voice was low and laced with sleep.

Ruby internally sighed, she was trying to not disturb anyone. Her eyes scanned over the darkened cabin, everyone else had managed to drift off into a peaceful slumber, even her parents were asleep.

If only her mind would silence and allow her a few hours of reprieve.

She turned, her faint smile barely visible in the low light. “I’m fine,” she forced her voice to stay sure and even. If Beau thought something was bothering her he wouldn’t allow himself to slip back asleep. _He’s lost enough today, he should be allowed to sleep._

Guilt once more clouded her heart and mind. She could only hold onto the tiny glimmer of hope that she and Beau would soon return to his family and Texas.

“Everything will be fine, I believe in you.” He slipped his hand into hers.

Five years later and she could still be caught completely by surprise at the way he could easily read her. She wanted to believe him so badly, for the first time in her life she lacked trust in herself.

So many lives were counting on her to conquer Bradshaw and return Cordonia to its former glory. Her own family’s lives hung in the balance. Never before had any opponent made her question her own ability.

She only hoped Bradshaw wouldn’t also be the one to make her face eternal defeat ...

\- - -

Ruby regarded the street lined with Parisian boutiques. The quaint shops selling anything from pastries, elaborate gowns, to antiques. She couldn’t contain her surprise at how _ordinary_ the street appeared.

Her mind had always conjured images of cobblestone paths, with colorful awnings and tables overlooking the street.

Instead of cobblestones, she was met with paved street, nothing as magical as she had once imagined. The tables were still nestled in front of eateries, and the awnings were colorful enough, though if she hadn’t known she was in Paris she could have almost imagined she was in any other city.

“Mama, are you sure we have time?” Ruby was thankful for the prolonged layover, the ten and a half hour flight preferable to the nearly thirteen-hour it could have been, but wasn’t shopping a frivolous use of their time?

She yearned to be carefree and experience the city of lights at a leisurely pace. To be walking hand in hand with Beau down the streets, nothing more than a couple in love. The memories they could create while exploring the beautiful city.

She could wish on a thousand shooting stars and it wouldn’t change the facts.

This wasn’t a vacation. This was merely a pit stop on the way to Cordonia. A layover used to reconnect with more allies and gather intel that would hopefully aid her in freeing her country from a tyrant.

_Perhaps Beau and I can return._

While her future remained uncertain it was essential she held tightly to any shred of hope. While all her plans could vanish in a puff of smoke in an instant they were necessary for her to believe she would succeed in vanquishing her enemies.

“This shopping trip is a necessity I assure you,” Olivia replied as she led Ruby into a lavish boutique.

Ruby instantly felt overwhelmed and out of place as she caught sight of gorgeous gowns. The knot in her stomach grew as she scanned the gowns, the lush fabrics, beading, and lace were so far from her usual tastes. _Is this what will be expected of me?_

“Ruby, breathe. I know this is new for you, I assure you we will be able to find you a suitable gown that you will feel comfortable in.”

She wanted to believe her mother, but surrounded by gowns of silk and tulle she felt like she was drowning in a world she didn’t know.

“What exactly am I looking for?” Ruby asked as she straightened her back and pushed her doubt down. She needed to act strong and sure, the feeling would soon follow.

“I’m sure you remember Papa and I telling you about the social season,” Ruby nodded for Olivia to continue. “Bradshaw has been carrying on his own version of the tradition, instead of celebrating our country, he means to break us.

The start of the social season is next week. All of the court is expected so it will be easy enough for us to slip in.” Olivia turned towards the dresses, “now let’s find you something that tells Bradshaw you are the wrong royal to fuck with.”

\- - -

Ruby hung the garment bag in the closet, her fingers grazing the thick dark fabric.

Her mama had been correct that they would find a gown that made her feel like the queen she was.

She had been surprised to find something that was so perfectly her amidst all the silk and yards of tulle.

She gently placed the bag containing her new shoes and the ornate masks for both her and Beau on the ground.

She turned as she heard an unfamiliar voice mingling with those of her parents and Drake in from the main room of their suite. _Ignore their stares, I may look like them but I’m_ me _. They just don’t know how to react._

She steeled herself for the gaping looks and stuttering that would surely come as she stepped into the room.

“Ruby,” Olivia greeted, “this is Maxwell Beaumont, and … where is Hana?”

Maxwell rocked on his feet, “Uh, Hana sends her regards. She wanted to join me, but wasn’t able to leave the country.”

“Why not?” Olivia’s sharp voice rang through the still room.

Maxwell shot Drake a questioning look, “didn’t you tell them?”

“Tell us what?”

Olivia's stern tone nearly gave Maxwell pause. “Hana’s Bradshaw’s mistress.”


End file.
